The Evolved Society
The Evolved Society is a widespread cult of aristocrats and scientists within the Erdannian Empire, especially the cities of Varawyn and Erradan. They seek to perfect the human form through the use of technology, and have less than ethical methods of scientific research. History After Kevin Valentine created the first clockwork prosthetic limb in 20.18, engineers in Varawyn began to wonder how far technology could go to improve humanity. Lord Maximillian Aselane, in a struggle to stay relevant, funded these scientists and created a "society" of like-minded individuals, whose sole purpose was to research greater augmentations, and to see how many injuries and conditions they could solve with technology. This was 6 years after the original creation, by which point the schematics had been made public. Over time, the society began to grow more cult-like in nature, as its members grew to accept the ideal that clockwork augmentations were for more than just replacement limbs. It became a requirement to be enhanced in some way, and the society's meetings were accompanied with bizarre ceremonies and tradition. Despite this, many influential and important scientists joined the society, such as Kevin Valentine and Simone Stilfinch. The society did much to improve the efficiency and strength of clockwork limbs, and developed new augmentations, such as the bionic eye. They were generally seen as a force of good, despite their strangeness. The Cabal was allied with them during this time. In the year 20.52, an anonymous scientist made contact with the Evolved Society, claiming to have cured mortality. Lord Aselane was ecstatic, and eagerly asked the man to join them and share his findings. The anonymous scientist never met with the members of the evolved society in person, but slowly traded knowledge. Eventually, he sent the society a concoction, an alchemical mixture that could supposedly add years onto a person's life. He also sent its recipe. The recipe was gruesome, and involved the deaths of several human beings. The leader of the society, Lord Aselane, proffered the cup during one of the society meetings, and stated that those who were faithful to the society would drink from it and join them in longevity, despite the concoction's method of creation. The society was split almost in half, and the more moral scientists left immediately. At the sight of such a powerful elixir, there was a chaotic power struggle within the scientists and aristocrats who wished for immortality and power. Lord Maximillian Aselane's son, Benjamin Aselane, killed his father to steal the recipe. After the chaos, a core group remained. The anonymous scientist then visited Varawyn, and those who remained of the Evolved Society awaited eagerly. They were shocked when a horrific, many-armed, many-legged, mechanical monstrosity entered, enshrouded in a black cloak. He revealed himself to be Baron Conroy Pendlehurst, still alive and much augmented. Benjamin Aselane came forward, offering his loyalty and stating how he had killed his weak father. Without hesitation, Baron Pendlehurst decapitated Benjamin Aselane with the swipe of a bladed limb, claiming he didn't want followers whose loyalty wavered so easily. Baron Pendlehurst explained that with this chaos and scandal surrounding the society, they would have to go underground and be more secretive about their movements. He then bolstered the society's numbers with scientists from the Underfog, who still bore some loyalty to the legendary figure, and placed Lord William Storminster in charge of the Varawyn branch of the society. He then set his sights on Erradan. The Cabal completely broke off contact with the Evolved Society, harbouring grudges against Baron Pendlehurst. In 20.76, Mortimer Gallahowe was sent to Erradan, to expand the influence of the Evolved Society there. Known Members Baron Conroy Pendlehurst Lord William Storminster/The Architect Lord Mortimer Gallahowe Lady Lunaji Gallahowe Fletcher Gallahowe Hunter Kindle Doctor Caleb Blackwood Doctor Thane Lady Gwenevere Bridgecastle/Praetorian Axel